Five Musketeers
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: fic pertama yg saya publish. tolong sarannya... empat musketeer ini bertemu dgn anak kucing yg mrk beri nama Meow. waktu trs berlalu, mrk berlima menemukan pintu menuju dunia ajaib. dunia itu dijaga keajaibnannya oleh sebuah pertama paling ajaib yg pernah ada. waktunya lima musketeer itumelindungi permata itu dari tangan lumba2 jahat!


The Five Musketeers

Prologue...

Paris, France, 1746...

Angin malam berhembus melewati celah ranting-ranting pohon cemara, menyusup lewat semak-semak dan keluar melewati ventilasi rumah-rumah. Ranting-ranting pohon cemara menari-nari mengikuti irama angin malam yang sedang berhembus. Sebuah kenampakan alam yang sederhana pada malam di kerajaan Central Park.

Semak-semak bergerak, dan sesuatu melesat keluar dari dalam sana, diikuti oleh angin lain. Ia melesat keatas, jatuh turun dan mendarat mulus diatas atap sebuah rumah, diikuti tiga angin lain. Ia terus melesat dari atap satu ke atap lain dan mendarat mulus tanpa ada suara tapak sekalipun. Siluet hitam kecil yang diikuti oleh siluet hitam lainnya terus melesat ke sana kemari. Dari genangan air yang terdapat di paving terlihat bahwa siluet-siluet itu memakai jubah, boot, dan masing-masing memegang pedang.

"TOLONG! JAMBRET!" Suara wanita menggema di sebuah gang kecil. Penjambret dengan secepat kilat lari setelah mendengar wanita yang ia jambret berteriak. Ia segera lari ke gang kecil lainnya untuk perlindungan.

Penjambret itu tersenyum licik. "Hah, dia pikir aku akan tertangkap setelah ia berteriak? Salah besar. Aku akan segera kembali ke persembunyianku setelah aku menggeledah tas ini." Penjambret itu terus lari di gang tikus itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa 4 siluet hitam di belakangnya terus mengikutinya dari atas.

Penjambret itu lari dan sampai di jalan buntu. Ia menemukan sebuah pipa besar di sebelahnya, dan ia masuk kedalam. Setelah dirasa aman, penjambret itu membuka tasnya. "Uwooh. Banyak uang. Berarti tidak salah jika aku menjambret wanita tadi. Dan sebentar lagi, semua uang ini akan menjadi milikku!" katanya sambil merogoh-rogoh isi tas.

"Maaf. Jangan terlalu berharap banyak." Sebuah suara dari belakang membuatnya merinding. Ia menoleh pelan-pelan dan yang ia lihat adalah 4 siluet hitam itu menyerangnya sekaligus dan hitam.

Kembali ke wanita yang dijambret tadi, wanita itu terus saja menangisi tas tangannya yang dijambret. "Oh, ya ampun. Bagaimana aku akan pulang tanpa tasku tersayang? Aku akan dimarahi suamiku karena pulang telat." kata wanita itu. Dan dari atas, tas tangannya jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

"Aduh. Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ke bawah dan yang dilihatnya adalah tas tangannya yang tadi dijambret. "Oh! Tas tanganku! Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu?" katanya sambil memeluk tas tangannya. Dan ia menyadari ada secarik kertas menempel pada tasnya. Wanita itu mengambil kertas itu. Di sana terdapat kalimat:

Lain kali jangan pernah keluar malam sambil membawa tas berisi banyak uang seperti itu kalau tidak mau dijambret.

Musketeer.

Wanita itu melebarkan matanya. Ternyata para musketeer yang menyelamatkan tasnya.

"Oh, wahai para musketeer, kalau saja aku dapat melihat kalian sekali saja, aku akan sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkan tasku." Kata wanita itu sambil menengadah ke langit malam.

.

.

.

_Penguins of Madagascar_

The Five Musketeers

Disclaimer: saya tidak mempunyai POM, _Puss in Boots_, _How To Train Your Dragon_, ataupun _The Three Musketeer_. Saya hanya punya fic gaje ini...

Warning: alay, abal, gaje, bin ajaib. Miss typos bertebaran dimana2, OOC-ness, ada pairing yang ga nyambung, ijo royo-royo, ada OC unyu. Bagi penggemar yuri, yaoi, maupun hentai atau yang semacamnya, disarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close.' Don't like, don't read! No flames! I mean it! Jangan masukin hati kalo ada yang tidak berkenan di cerita maupun tokohnya. Ini hanya cerita fiksi.

Summary: Skipper, Private, Kowalski, dan Rico. Keempat musketeer handal penjaga kerajaan Central Park ini bertemu dengan anak kucing yang mereka beri nama 'Meow'. Ketika sedang menjaga rumah, mereka berlima dikejutkan oleh pohon-pohon berjalan yang langsung hilang masuk ke dalam gua ajaib, pintu masuk ke dunia ajaib. Dan dunia tersebut ajaib karena sebuah permata ajaib yang menjaga dunia itu makmur. Tapi ada orang yang ingin mendapatkan permata tersebut dan menguasai dunia. Bisakah kelima musketeer ini menghentikannya?!

.

.

.

Cerita ini kupersembahkan dengan lagu-lagu Jepang dan kebanyakan dari Bleach (a/n: memang saya suka Bleach)

.

.

.

The Four Musketeers

Di sudut hutan Central Park yang terkenal akan keangkerannya karena banyak serigala merajalela di setiap daerah hutan, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah tua di tengah-tengah hutan. Asap keluar dari cerobong rumah tersebut. Angin malam kembali berhembus. Dan kali ini lebih deras dan lebih dingin. Di balik jendela rumah itu terdapat sosok hitam putih mengintip ke luar, melihat angin malam yang begitu deras.

"Masalah, masalah, dan masalah. Selalu terdapat masalah di kerajaan ini. Kenapa kita harus berada di sini, sih?" seseorang mengeluh dari dalam rumah kecil tersebut.

"Apa boleh buat? Kita tidak punya uang sepeser pun. Kalaupun kita memang punya, sudah sejak dari dulu kita pindah dan kita takkan dapat pekerjaan ini, dan kita seharusnya dulu tidak akan masuk penjara!" Seru yang satunya jengkel.

Dari dalam, kita dapat melihat empat ekor pinguin mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil. Seekor mengeluh terus sambil meminum kopinya, seekor sedang memasak, seekor sedang mengintip keluar jendela, seekor lagi sedang bermalas-malasan di atas meja. Merekalah para musketeer. Yang sedang meminum kopi dengan mug kesayangannya adalah Skipper, sang pemimpin. Yang memasak itu Kowalski, yang sedang mengintip keluar jendela dekat meja itu Private, dan yang di depan Skipper dan sedang bermalas-malasan itu adalah Rico.

Mereka berempat adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Dulu mereka ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Mereka hidup bersama. Jika satu sedang pergi, mereka akan menunggu—jika disuruh—atau pergi menyusul. Motto mereka: 'jangan pernah berenang sendiri', yang jelas bisa diartikan jangan pernah pergi sendirian, dan itu akan sangat merepotkan.

Mereka hidup disini, di kerajaan Central Park. Mereka sama sekali tidak punya uang—alias miskin. Dulunya mereka hanyalah pencuri makanan yang amatiran, sampai nasib menyapa mereka berempat.

Saat itu sedang ada pesta dansa di kerajaan, dan mereka berempat di situ—dipenjara karena sudah mencuri terlalu banyak. Dan ternyata, Private menyadari adanya plot terhadap sang putri. Mereka setuju untuk mengeluarkan diri dari situ dan segera menyelamatkan sang putri yang sedang kabur. Private, Kowalski, dan Rico menahan kaki tangan sang penjahat, sementara Skipper mengejar sang putri dan penjahatnya. Mereka akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan sang putri—yang juga berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, sehingga akhirnya mereka berempat diangkat menjadi pengawal kerajaan dan akhirnya menjadi musketeer dengan gaji yang cukup. Sebenarnya mereka disarankan untuk tinggal di kerajaan saja supaya aman, yang tentu saja ditolak mereka karena mereka tidak mau direpotkan, dan mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk membangun rumah sendiri di sudut hutan itu. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak takut dengan para serigala, karena rumah mereka juga dilengkapi beberapa tanaman berduri untuk pertahanan. Mereka juga telah berlatih bertarung jika mereka dalam masalah.

Sang pemimpin, Skipper, pinguin bermata biru safir satu ini terkadang tak dapat menahan temperamennya sendiri. Begitu keras kepala dan terlalu paranoid, terkadang bisa menjadi penuh pengertian. Phobia jarum suntik, dan jika sudah berhadapan dengan jarum itu, ia bisa saja akan menghancurkan seisi rumah, takut guntur dan petir yang menggelegar. Benci orang yang putus asa, hujan, terutama badai karena itu membuatnya nostalgia pada kenangannya terhadap orang tuanya. Jika ditanya suka warna apa, ia pasti akan menjawab, 'yah, kalau warna, sih, rata-rata aku suka semua warna kecuali _pink_,'—padahal aslinya ia menyukai warna biru safir, hitam, putih, jingga dan ungu amethyst. Jago pedang, menguasai tehnik-tehnik karate dan jurus-jurus pertahanan, dan terkadang dapat menjatuhkan lawan yang lebih besar darinya dengan sekali tendangan—itu kalau beruntung. Jika sudah marah, biasanya ia akan berteriak, lalu mata biru safirnya akan berpendar menjadi biru es dan tidak peduli lagi apa yang di sekitarnya dan terus maju menuju tujuannya pantang menyerah (tapi yang ini jarang sekali ia lakukan). Mempunyai jurus khusus; tatapan dinginnya yang mematikan! Ia menamakannya _the sapphire stare_, cocok untuknya yang bermata biru sewarna batu safir mengkilau. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan, atau membuatnya kesal, ia akan menatapmu—dalam kata lain, menghipnotismu—seperti seakan ia akan mengatakan 'jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!', atau 'jangan pernah katakan itu lagi di depanku!' lewat pikiran dan jika kau tidak tahan terhadap tekanannya, kau bisa saja akan mengalami gangguan mental! Tatapan biru safir Skipper yang mematikan itu tak jarang membuat yang lainnya menjadi agak patuh padanya. Ada dua alasan kenapa Private, Kowalski, dan Rico mematuhinya; pertama, karena Skipper sang pemimpin, kedua karena mereka tidak mau mengalami gangguan mental akibat tatapan Skipper yang super duper mematikan itu. Tatapan itu seperti bisa ular _king cobra_, sekali kau melihatnya dapat membuatmu tak sadarkan diri, pingsan ditempat, dan yang paling parah, gila. Dan parahnya, ia dapat memakai _sapphire stare_ itu kapan saja, dimana saja, dalam keadaan apapun. Ada cara untuk mencegah Skipper menggunakan _sapphire stare_ miliknya; yaitu, jika sudah diperingatkan akan ditatap, kau dengan segera harus mengangkat kedua tanganmu—seperti tanda menyerah untuk mencegahnya memakainya. Atau, yang paling ampuh, jangan tatap balik. Ia paling kasihan jika yang _innocent_ akan dibuatnya menjadi gila. Makanya Skipper jarang memakai jurusnya yang mematikan itu karena ia adalah musketeer, pelindung dan penjaga kerajaan. Skipper hanya akan memakai jurusnya ketika keadaan mendesak atau kritis—yang terkadang juga enggan untuk dilakukan, karena ia masih mempunyai hati nurani. Ia hanya tidak ingin melukai orang lain terhadap jurusnya.

Sekedar info kisahnya dulu: dulu memang Skipper adalah anak tunggal. Ayah dan ibunya sangat menyayanginya, sampai tragedi menyedihkan itu terjadi. Ayahnya tewas tertembak teroris saat teroris menyandera mereka—dan kebetulan sekali, tepat saat ayahnya tertembak, cuaca hujan lebat. Selesai kasus teroris itu, ibunya menjadi gila karena banyak hutang yang belum dilunasi ayahnya. Ibunya menyalahkan Skipper, anak semata wayangnya sendiri kalau ini semua salah Skipper. Pernah sekali ibunya menodongkan pedang kuno warisan ayahnya ke leher Skipper—sandera jika _debt colector_ mendekatinya. Dan saat itu, nasib mendatangi Skipper. Dari pegangan ibunya ada celah sehingga ia menyikut perut ibunya yang tidak waras itu dan menatapnya dengan jurusnya. Dan seketika itu juga, ibunya yang menatap tatapan Skipper pingsan ditempat—dan kebetulan juga cuaca itu juga hujan lebat. Skipper yang tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi langsung kabur menuju kerajaan terpencil namun terkenal; Central Park—dan kebetulan juga, saat ia kabur, cuaca tersebut begitu meresahkan; badai. Lalu sejak saat itu ia dikirim ke panti asuhan di sana. Dari situlah Skipper menetapkan kalau ia adalah warga kerajaan itu dan tidak mau lagi kembali ke kerajaannya dulu, karena hatinya sudah terkoyak karena ibunya yang gila. Dan ia belajar karate, pedang dan jurus-jurus pertahanan hampir semua sendirian.

Lalu Private, pinguin yang satu ini begitu muda jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Pinguin bermata biru laut ini menyukai _Luna corn_, masakan Kowalski, dan permainan kartu—terutama remi, dia sering menang kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Skipper. Jika ditanya suka warna apa, pasti ia akan menjawab, 'kalau itu, sih, tentu saja aku suka warna kuning, ungu, merah, putih, _pink_, dan... ah! Aku suka warna yang _girly_ deh, pokoknya!' ditambah dengan, 'tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Termasuk teman-temanku!' Dan itu memang terbukti benar. Agak keras kepala. Terkadang dibalik keluguan dan kenaifannya, ia bisa begitu mengerikan. Jika sudah marah, mata biru lautnya yang begitu kalem dan tenang berpendar menjadi biru muda hampir putih, kelakuannya sama seperti Skipper, tidak peduli lagi apa yang di sekitarnya dan terus maju menuju tujuannya pantang menyerah, dan terkadang dapat merusak properti disekitarnya jika sudah jengkel setengah akut. Takut laba-laba, kecoa, dan serangga lainnya yang tidak 'menyenangkan' atau 'lucu' baginya. Tidak membenci apapun, kecuali dinamit yang meledak atau ledakan besar atau nuklir yang meledak dan radioaktif yang menyebar, atau wabah penyakit mengerikan yang menyebar—pokoknya ia benci sesuatu yang dapat meledak dan menyebar. Jago pedang, karate, tidak begitu menguasai jurus pertahanan, mempunyai jurus khusus; tatapan _pupy dog eyes_ dan menari. Dapat membuat orang luluh hatinya jika melihat mata biru laut Private yang imut nan unyu ini. Keahliannya menari sangat membantu. Jika sudah niat bertarung tanpa pedang, ia mengambil kipas yang selalu tergantung di sabuknya dan dengan gerakan anggun, ia menari sambil 'menari' dengan lawannya. Mempunyai aksen _British_ dan sering memanggil pemimpinnya dengan sebutan 'Skippah'.

Sekedar info kisahnya dulu: Private anak jalanan—yatim piatu—yang imut tapi sendirian. Sebagian besar temannya menjauhinya karena mata biru lautnya yang kalemnya membuat teman-temannya takut. Orang tuanya mati saat ia masih sangat kecil. Saat itu, ia masih sangat kecil sehingga ia menjadi korban _bullying_ oleh anak-anak badung. Ia sendirian, sedih, takut dan kesepian sampai nasib menyapanya. Saat menginjak remaja, ia dihadang oleh geng jalanan yang terkenal kuat itu. Sehingga ia harus bekerja sama dengan Skipper untuk mengalahkan geng itu. Dan kebetulan Private jago karate dan pedang, dan saat itulah ia bersahabat dengannya. Dan karena hanya Skipper sahabat satu-satunya, ia menceritakan kesedihannya. Dan Skipper pun bersedia menemaninya setiap saat karena Skipper juga tidak punya teman dulu. P.S: dulu Private tidak punya nama, lalu Skipper kasih dia nama.

Selanjutnya Kowalski yang super duper jenius dalam bidang hitung-hitungan. Pinguin bermata biru langit ini sebenarnya sudah membuat desain mesin-mesin yang akan ia buat, tetapi mereka tidak punya uang sepeser pun. Mereka hanya punya beberapa balok kayu tua yang sudah rapuh dan dua batang besi tua karatan. Jika besi tua karatan itu dipakai, tentu saja mesin tidak akan bekerja maksimal. Atau mungkin sama sekali tidak dapat bekerja. Apalagi mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai oli, karena biaya oli sekarang sangat mahal. Dalam tim, ia adalah satu-satunya ilmuwan yang kalah bermain kartu—poker lebih tepatnya—dengan Rico. Lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Jarang marah. Jago dalam pedang, tidak begitu menguasai tehnik-tehnik karate seperti Skipper, tetapi setidaknya ia bisa, menguasai jurus-jurus pertahanan. Hobi memanah. Tapi kelihatannya lebih suka pedang daripada memanah. Suka masak. Masakannya selalu bervariasi jika sudah berhubangan dengan ikan. Ilmuwan begini, ia begitu menyukai alam yang hijau karena menurutnya alam yang hijau itu segar, karena itu ia suka warna hijau. Dan jika ditanya suka warna apa, ia akan menjawab, 'mmm... kalau aku, sih, aku suka warna hijau karena hijau itu segar.' Tidak mempunyai jurus khusus. Punya kebiasaan mengambil secarik kertas dan sebatang pensil dari sakunya—yang entah dari mana dan bagaimana bisa ada di situ—saat yang lain sedang bingung atau saat Skipper memintainya pilihan. Phobia dokter gigi. Sebenarnya yang ia takutkan itu adalah peralatannya, bukan dokternya. Dan terkadang ia lupa bahwa sebenarnya ia pinguin, bukan manusia. Jadi seharusnya tidak ada alasan kenapa ia begitu takut pada dokter gigi karena pinguin _memang_ tidak punya gigi.

Sekedar info kisahnya dulu: Kowalski sebenarnya adalah peliharaan seorang profesor yang mempunyai seorang asisten, makanya ia pintar karena pelajaran yang didapatnya dari tuannya. Profesor itu sayang padanya, tapi tentu asistennya tidak. Setiap profesor itu tidak ada di tempat, asistennya selalu mengganggunya. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian, tuannya meninggal karena alatnya yang seharusnya menjadi bahan presentasi tidak sengaja malah meledak dan radioaktif-nya pun menyebar. Kowalski selamat, tapi tuannya tidak, karena tuannya yang paling dekat dengan alatnya. Maka asistennya pun punya kesempatan emas untuk menyakiti Kowalski. Dan kejahatannya tersebar ke semua media massa. Skipper dan Private yang mengetahui kabar ini segera menyelamatkan Kowalski yang terjebak di dalam labnya sendiri. Asistennya berniat untuk menyuntikkannya racun ketika jendela lab pecah dan masuklah kedua pahlawan kesiangan itu. Mereka menghabisi asisten itu habis-habisan. Dan keluarlah jurus Skipper yang mematikan itu. Dan disitu, Kowalski juga kebetulan jago pedang. Sejak hari itu, mereka bersahabat—dan sejak hari itu juga, Skipper phobia dengan yang namanya jarum suntik karena suntik yang dipakai asisten tadi begitu besar.

Lalu Rico, si maniak yang gila dinamit meledak. Pinguin bermata biru gelap yang terkadang psikopat ini punya kemampuan khusus; mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam perutnya. Tidak dapat berbicara jelas karena luka sayatan di paruhnya. Dan dia satu-satunya pinguin yang berjambul jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Jago pedang, karate, dan menguasai jurus-jurus pertahanan. Menyukai boneka perempuannya yang dia namakan Ms. Perky, permainan kartu—terutama poker, blackjack, remi, dan 4 1, ular-ular buas yang menurutnya keren—termasuk ular yang lebih besar darinya, dan maniak satu ini gila akan pertarungan—bahkan sampai berdarah-darah, makanya ia suka warna merah. Benci akan percintaan karena menurutnya cinta itu buta dan abstrak. Tidak takut apapun, kecuali jika salah satu anggota berkhianat dan berpihak pada kejahatan, dan itu akan membuatnya semakin benci akan kejahatan. Jika ditanya suka warna apa, pasti ia akan 'bicara' kalau ia suka warna merah.

Sekedar info kisahnya dulu: Rico sebenarnya adalah anggota kelompok geng yang terkenal jahat dalam kerajaan seberang Central Park. Karena Skipper, Private, dan Kowalski senang berkelana, mereka bertemu geng itu dan gagal menghadapinya karena mereka terlalu kuat. Lalu mereka bertiga menjadi sandera dan Rico tahu kalau menyandera seorang yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali adalah hal yang buruk—lebih dari buruk malah. Jadi ia berniat untuk melarikan diri dari situ, dan tentu saja acaranya melarikan diri dibantu mereka bertiga yang berhasil lolos dari sergapan mereka. Dan sejak itu mereka bersahabat dan membuat sumpah persahabatan. P.S: Rico mendapat luka sayatannya saat disergap dan geng itu mempunyai senjata tajam. Dan pisau itu tepat menggores paruh Rico dan itu menyebabkannya tidak bisa jelas kalau bicara.

Mereka berempat mempunyai musuh bebuyutan; Dr. Blowhole, si lumba-lumba jahat yang hendak mengambil alih kekuasaan kerajaan. Karena itu mereka menjadi musketeer, melindungi kerajaan tercinta dari serangan Blowhole. Dan penyebab semua kejadian di atas dikarenakan olehnya. Tapi sekarang belum waktunya lumba-lumba sial itu mengambil alih, karena cepat atau lambat, Blowhole akan datang dan mengambil alih kerajaan dan membinasakan semua yang menentangnya, terutama para musketeer. Mereka berempat bersumpah demi kerajaan mereka, mereka _pasti_ akan menangkap lumba-lumba sialan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sebenarnya para penjahat tinggal.

Kembali ke cerita...

"Yah, kalau yang waktu itu kan beda lagi! Lagian aku juga nggak mau menyakiti penjaganya." Kata Skipper membantah.

"Kalau waktu itu kau melakukan _sapphire stare_, kita bisa saja bebas dari penjaga! Waktu itu kita untuk bebas aja susah." Sahut Kowalski sambil terus memasak.

"Woi! Jangan ungkit-ungkit _sapphire stare_, dong! Kok malah aku yang disalahin?" seru Skipper. Ia menatap ngantuk Rico di depannya, masih bermalas-malasan, dan tadi itu nyaris tertidur dan akhirnya bangun karena sang pemimpin teriak-teriak begitu.

Memang. Mereka musketeer. Dan pekerjaan mereka hanyalah berpatroli di kerajaan Central Park. Tapi tentu saja, mereka berpatroli dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 11 malam baru pulang ke rumah. Jika dihitung, mereka berpatroli selama 17 jam, dan kali ini mereka tidak menemukan masalah besar kecuali penjambretan tadi. Jadi wajar kalau Rico yang pemalas itu masih malas-malasan di meja.

Skipper menoleh ogah-ogahan pada Private yang mengintip keluar jendela. "Private." Panggilnya. Private menoleh tanpa bicara.

"Mau sampai kapan ngintip ke jendela?"

Private menoleh pada jendela, "entahlah, Skippah. Di luar kelihatannya akan ada badai. Entah sampai kapan akan berlangsung."

"Badai? Sejak kapan badai? Bukannya waktu kita patroli itu bulan masih ada?" Tanya Skipper kesal.

"Dan, kelihatannya aku menemukan sesuatu terjebak dalam badai itu." Jelas Private.

Skipper berdiri dengan penuh keterkejutan, "apa maksudmu sesuatu terjebak dalam badai?" tanyanya serius.

"Itu, disana di dalam semak-semak." Tunjuk Private. Mereka bertiga langsung berdesak-desakkan ingin melihat. Dan memang benar, ada sesuatu bergerak-gerak dan ekor kecil keluar dari semak itu.

"Kau benar, Private. Operasi baru, kawan-kawan." Seru Skipper.

"Hee? Bukannya di luar berbahaya untuk keluar? Lagian mungkin itu bisa saja seekor beruang, atau serigala, atau mungkin..." belum selesai Kowalski bicara, suara mengeong terdengar dari luar sana.

"Kucing...?" kata mereka bertiga serempak. Mereka kembali berdesak-desakkan. Dan sebuah kepala keluar dari semak sana. Ternyata benar, mahluk itu mempunyai dua telinga lancip, dengan kumis, dan hidung segitiga itu... itu memang seekor kucing. Seekor anak kucing terjebak dalam badai.

"Anak kucing? Anak kucing itu terjebak dalam badai! Kita harus menolongnya!" seru Private sambil berlari ke pintu depan.

"Tunggu, Private! Diluar badai! Kita tidak bisa langsung keluar begitu saja!" cegah Kowalski.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membiarkan anak kucing itu terjebak dalam badai sendirian? Sementara kita di sini, di dalam ruangan hangat? Kita harus menolong anak kucing itu entah bagaimana caranya!" seru Private.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa menolongnya? Tidak ada cara lain!" Kowalski terus mencegah Private untuk keluar.

"Aku harus menolongnya! Aku musketeer! Dan pekerjaan musketeer adalah menolong siapapun entah itu musuh ataupun teman kita tanpa pamrih! Aku akan keluar!"

Private mengambil jubah dan topi yang berbulu kuningnya, dan tak lupa pedangnya dan sepatu bootnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke pintu ketika ia menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya memakai jubah, topi, dan boot masing-masing. Pedang tentu saja mereka bawa. Mereka bertiga, terutama Skipper tersenyum bangga padanya, seakan berkata 'kau sudah menemukan jati dirimu sebagai musketeer, musketeer. Aku bangga padamu.'. Private tersenyum bahagia, ia beruntung mempunyai teman yang pengertian seperti mereka.

Mereka berempat mulai keluar menuju badai angin yang dashyat. Semua ranting-ranting yang patah terbang terbawa angin. Skipper paling benci saat-saat seperti ini, harus keluar saat badai maupun hujan berlangsung. Guntur menggelegar, angin semakin deras, diikuti oleh rintik-rintik hujan. Skipper sempat kabur saat melihat guntur tadi—dan jubahnya sempat ditarik oleh Kowalski. Semua daun-daun kering menjadi basah dan terbang terbawa angin. Jubah dan topi berbulu mereka berempat tentu saja menari-nari mengikuti irama angin puyuh malam ini.

"Anginnya besar sekarang!" seru Kowalski.

"Tentu saja kita tidak punya alat penangkal petir!" sahut Skipper jengkel. Kowalski sempat menatap Skipper diam-diam dengan keheranan, kenapa nggak nyambung? Mungkin saking takutnya dia pada petir sampai ngomong nggak nyambung tentang petir.

"Dimana anak kucing itu?!" Private mencari anak kucing yang terjebak di dalam badai. Suara meongan itu semakin keras ketika Private mendekati semak belukar samping halaman. "Di sini!" Private melambai-lambaikan siripnya. Yang lain menyusul padanya ke semak belukar itu. Private segera merogoh ke dalam semak belukar, dan ia mendapatkan anak kucing itu!

Segera, Private mengambil jubahnya dan melilitkan jubahnya ke badan anak kucing itu. "Pokoknya kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah!"

Jadi mereka segera lari ke dalam rumah. Skipper yang paling cepat, karena beberapa detik lalu guntur menggelegar dan itu membuat Skipper lari terbirit-birit. Sang pemimpin segera membuka pintu rumah, lalu para 'murid' segera masuk dan segera, petir kembali menyambar, dan itu membuat Skipper membanting pintu rumah sekuat tenaga—sampai nyaris rusak itu pintu—dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu saking takutnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras dari keningnya, dan napasnya terengah-engah—tanda ketakutan.

Yang lain menatapnya keheranan, "kau sebegitu takutnya dengan petir ya, Skippah?" Tanya Private.

Wajah Skipper berubah menjadi merah jambu dan segera memalingkan muka dari yang lain—Kowalski sedang memasang _evil smirk_, dan Rico cekikikan sendiri sampai perutnya kram. Dan semua godaan itu membuat Skipper muak.

"UDAH! Enak aja kalian..." belum sempat Skipper menyelesaikan pidatonya, anak kucing itu kembali mengeong dengan keras. Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico menoleh pada Private yang sedang bingung kenapa ia ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa? Bukan aku yang mengeong, tapi dia." Tunjuk Private malu—karena sudah ditatap.

~~~oOo~~~

The Fifth Musketeer' Name

"Yakin bukan kamu?" Tanya Kowalski meyakinkan.

"Sumpah samber gledek, bukan aku!" begitu Private bilang begitu, petir kembali menggelegar. Kali ini petir ini begitu besar sampai membuat Skipper melompat histeris dan segera sembunyi ke bawah kolong meja. Seluruh badannya gemetar hebat seperti gempa bumi—sampai mejanya sekalian gemetar.

"P-Private?" panggil Skipper.

"I-iya, Skippah?"

"Lain kali kalau kau menyebut sumpah itu, aku tak segan-segan memberimu _sapphire stare_! Camkan itu!" peringat Skipper. Suaranya masih terdengar agak bergetar karena ketakutan.

Begitu mendengar kata _sapphire stare_, Private menaruh anak kucing itu di atas meja dan dengan cepat ia mengangkat kedua siripnya, tanda menyerah. Skipper yang melihatnya menatap Private kesal, lalu segera keluar dari kolong meja. Setelah itu, Private menoleh kembali pada anak kucing itu. Private kembali menggendong anak kucing itu. Bulunya putih kusam, kotor, dan keadaannya berantakan.

"Kita belum punya susu untuk saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kita beri ikan?" saran Private lugu.

"Private, kau tahu tidak bahwa kucing memang sebenarnya menyukai ikan?" ralat Kowalski sambil merogoh ke lemari es, mengambil seekor ikan mentah untuk kucing itu.

"Apakah kita bisa menampungnya untuk sementara waktu? Boleh kan, Skippah? Boleh, kan?" Tanya Private dengan mata _pupy dog eyes_-nya. Dan hati Skipper pun luluh.

"Baiklah, dia boleh numpang sebentar di sini. Tapi besok sudah harus dilepaskan." Kata Skipper tegas seperti biasa. Ada sedikit kekecewaan di hati Private, tapi tidak apa. Karena ia akan tinggal sekamar dengan kucing ini. Private pun memeluk kucing kecil itu.

"Ini, makan malam untuk saat ini." Kata Kowalski sambil menyodorkan seekor ikan besar untuk si kucing kecil.

Anak itu langsung saja makan dengan lahap. Belum ada satu menit, seluruh daging di ikan itu sudah habis dimakannya. Mereka berempat kagum melihat kucing itu, mereka bahkan tidak pernah makan ikan sebesar itu secepat kucing itu.

"Harus kita namai siapa anak ini?" Tanya Private.

"Private, sudah kukatakan padamu kalau anak kucing ini dipelihara sampai besok. Besok sudah harus dilepaskan. Percuma saja dikasih nama." Kata Skipper sambil berkacak pinggang, siripnya bertahan pada sabuk yang belum dilepaskan.

Kembali Private kecewa. Ia menggendong anak itu dan dibawanya ke kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Skipper.

Di kamarnya, hanya terdapat meja laci kecil dengan sebuah lampu kecil, disampingnya terdapat tempat tidur Private yang hanya terbuat dari kapas yang ditutupi sprai dengan sebuah bantal dan sehelai selimut, dan dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah jendela lebar yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan hutan dengan korden terbuat dari kain. Lalu tepat di depan ranjang Private, terdapat sebuah ruang mirip lorong, dan isinya hanyalah sebuah bak mandi, sebuah kloset, dan _washtafel_ dengan sebuah kaca. Di samping _washtafel_ terdapat sebuah gantungan dengan dua handuk; kering dan basah.

Private meletakkan anak kucing itu di ranjangnya, dan segera pergi ke kamar mandinya. Ia mengambil handuk kering dari gantungan itu dan bergegas lari ke anak itu. Lalu dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang, Private menggosok-gosokkan handuk itu di badan anak itu sehingga seluruh badannya bersih.

Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bertingkah berbeda-beda; Rico mengeluarkan kantung muntah dan bersiap untuk muntah, Kowalski membelalakan mata biru langitnya, membalik dan menutup paruhnya dengan siripnya, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat tadi, sedangkan Skipper, ia terus menatap mereka berdua. Nyaris tak bergerak. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar, mendekati Private dan kucing manis itu.

Skipper terus menatap kucing itu, badannya kecil dan ramping, bulunya violet terang, hampir putih, ekornya panjang melambai-lambai, dan matanya ungu amethyst. Warna itu langka, jarang ditemukan.

Private yang menyadari kehadiran Skipper langsung berdiri tegap.

"Ah, s-Skippah! Ada apa?" Tanya Private.

Skipper duduk di ranjang Private, dan mengambil anak itu ke pangkuannya. Tak disangka, kucing manis itu menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Skipper yang langsung saja tersentak.

"Kelihatannya Meow menyukaimu." Kata Private.

Skipper mendongak cepat. Dengan cepat ia mengambil anak itu keluar dari pangkuannya dan berdiri tegak. Private yang melihat itu langsung mengira ia mengatakan hal yang salah, sehingga dengan cepat ia mengangkat siripnya ke atas—mengira Skipper akan melakukan _sapphire stare _padanya.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Skipper yang bingung dengan kelakuan Private.

"Oh, tidak ya?" Private mendesah lega.

"Dapat dari mana namanya?" Tanya Skipper singkat.

"Dari meongannya. Kurasa itu lucu." Jawab Private lugu.

"Err... kenapa harus Meow? Apa tidak ada nama lain selain itu?" tanya Skipper.

"Aku tidak punya nama selain itu." Jawab Private sambil tertawa gugup.

Skipper merenung sebentar, "Kowalski!" panggilnya.

"I-iya!" Kowalski bergegas menuju Skipper. Skipper menatapnya. Dan karena ia sudah tinggal lama dengannya, Kowalski tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan saat Skipper menatapnya seperti itu. Kowalski mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebatang pensil dari sakunya, kebiasaan lamanya, "kita mempunyai nama..." ia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.

"Kita punya nama; Margarita, Rosa, Jessica, Nicole, Michele, dan..." sebelum Kowalski selesai, Skipper memotongnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu. Kenapa nama-namanya mewah semua? Kita ini sederhana. Cari nama yang sederhana, dong."

"Sebenarnya kita bukan sederhana, tapi kita..." sebelum Private selesai, Skipper menamparnya duluan.

Skipper merenung sebentar, "bagaimana kalau Lily? Kurasa itu lumayan."

"Tapi Skippah, itu nama bunga." Sahut Private.

"Kalau Kitty bagaimana?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Err... itu sudah ada." Sahut Skipper.

"Bagaimana kalau Cecilia, Skippah?" Tanya Private lugu.

Yang lain menatapnya, "Private, tahukah kau bahwa nama itu terlalu mewah untuknya?" Sahut Skipper sambil menunjuk kucing kecil itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Meow saja, ya? Tidak ada nama lain." Private memohon pada Skipper.

"Entahlah, Private. Kurasa itu..."

"Kumohon..." Private kembali menggunakan _pupy dog eyes_-nya, dan kembalilah hati Skipper luluh akan tatapan super imut itu.

"Baiklah." Kata Skipper menyerah, lalu ia menggendong anak kucing itu. "Meow."

~~~oOo~~~

The First Patrol

Jam 04.00 pagi. Badai sudah reda. Biasanya memang sang pemimpin sudah bangun jam segini. Dan memang, Skipper bangun duluan. Dan sebagaimana biasa, ia keluar dari kamar, lalu membuat kopi seperti biasa di hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia akan membangunkan timnya sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Tapi sekarang bukannya ia membuat kopi, Skipper melihat Meow keluar dari kamar Private, merangkak menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es untuk mencari ikan segar.

"Err... Meow? Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Meow tidak menjawab sebelum akhirnya ia menunjukan wajah super imutnya dan mengeong dihadapan pemimpin. Meow lalu mengambil lima ekor ikan dari lemari es, melompat ke meja dan menaruh ikan-ikan itu di atas meja. Lalu Meow mencomot satu ekor. Skipper tahu apa yang Meow lakukan; Meow menghidangkan lima ekor ikan untuknya dan untuk mereka, empat untuk dimasak dan satu untuk dimakannya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kucing kecil ini begitu tahu betul apa yang harus ia lakukan.

04.30. Sudah saatnya Skipper membangunkan mereka. Ia pergi ke kamar Private yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamarnya. Skipper membuka pintu dengan pelan, suara mengkerit hampir tak terdengar. Skipper melihat Private guling-guling sendiri. Dan akhirnya ia mengambil jam weker yang ada di kamarnya, ia menyetel waktunya dan Skipper menaruhnya di tengah-tengah lorong kamar kawan-kawannya.

Jarum jam weker itu bergerak, terus berdetik, lalu sampailah jarum itu di angka 12.

KRIIIING!

"Waktunya bangun, tukang tidur!" seru Skipper, dan dari dapur Meow menoleh sebentar, lalu mengeong dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Di kamar Private...

Skipper masuk ke dalam dan nyaris menendang Private yang terus tidur keluar dari ranjangnya.

"Ba-baiklah! Aku akan segera mandi!" seru Private terburu-buru. Lalu sesuatu membuatnya terhenti. "Tunggu, dimana Meow?" Tanya Private.

"Sudah kubuang." Jawab Skipper bergurau. Dan Private tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Melihat wajah shock Private membuat Skipper terkekeh geli. "Tidak, tentu saja."

Lalu Meow datang dan duduk dekat kusen pintu kamar Private dan, "mew."

Jam 05.15 pagi...

Setelah sarapan, mereka berempat berkumpul di atas atap rumah mereka yang lebar.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Latihan dimulai."

"Apakah kita akan melakukan 'pertarungan-antar-pedang', atau 'pertarungan-antar-tangan-kosong'?" Tanya Private tidak sabar—sekaligus berharap akan latihan pedang.

"Baiklah, Rico!" dan Rico mengeluarkan empat batang pedang kayu yang biasa dibuat latihan _kendo_.

"Masing-masing ambil satu. Dan aku akan membagi dua kelompok. Kowalski dengan Rico, dan aku dengan si kecil Private." Komando sang pemimpin. Mereka akhirnya menuju kelompok masing-masing.

"Baiklah, Private. Siapa dulu?"

"Lebih baik, kurasa kau duluan saja, Skippah."

Akhirnya mereka latihan adu pedang. Dan dari tadi Private merasakan sesuatu yang lucu, seperti sesuatu sedang mengawasi mereka diam-diam. Dan setiap kali Private menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Private semakin penasaran, tetapi tidak bisa menghentikan latihan. Skipper yang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada Private terus memaksakan Private untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Skippah, aku merasakan hal aneh."

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan. Nanti juga hilang. Ayo, serang aku!" suruh sang pemimpin. Private langsung menyerang Skipper dengan cepat, tapi perasaan itu semakin kuat. Private menurunkan pedang kayunya.

"Skippah, setiap kali aku membalik menyerangmu, aku selalu merasa seseorang mengawasi kita latihan. Seperti orang itu sedang mempelajari kita yang sedang latihan." Aku Private.

"Private, kali ini gantian kamu yang terlalu paranoid. Kau tahu di sini tidak ada orang lain selain..." belum selesai Skipper bicara, perasaan itu juga berbalik menyerangnya. Perasaan itu seperti ada hawa kehadiran lain selain mereka.

"Tuh, kan? Aku bilang apa? Ada seseorang di sini selain kita." Tuduh Private.

"Kita lihat dulu." Skipper melihat sekeliling, dan memang perasaan itu berasal dari balik pintu papan tempat mereka keluar dari rumah menuju atap.

Saat mereka berdua—Kowalski dan Rico sedang sibuk-sibuknya—mengintip dari balik papan, terdengar suara, "mew." Dan tentu saja mereka menyadari kalau itu adalah...

"Meow?" ternyata Meow mengamati mereka yang latihan sementara Meow di situ mempelajari gerakan-gerakan mereka.

"Ternyata Meow yang mengawasi kita? Kukira ada orang lain selain kita." Private terbengong-bengong.

"Private, lain kali kalau merasa terawasi, jangan hiraukan. Di sini hanya ada kita. Tak ada yang bisa menemukan kita disini." Kata sang pemimpin, lalu melenggang pergi ke tempatnya.

Private mengekor padanya, menoleh pada Meow, lalu melanjutkan latihan. Dan tanpa disadari, langit malam perlahan mulai menerang dari arah timur, dan matahari terbit tepat di jam enam saat para musketeer mulai berangkat berpatroli.

Jam 06.25 pagi...

Siluet-siluet hitam putih itu kembali melesat seperti tadi malam, sembunyi, melesat, sembunyi, melesat, dan seterusnya. Satu bersembunyi di semak-semak, satu bersembunyi di atas atap, satu bersembunyi di atas pohon, dan satu bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Yang di tembok memberi aba-aba pada yang lain untuk maju duluan. Yang di semak-semak keluar dengan cepat. Siluet hitam putih itu keluar dengan jubah hitam bergaris tepi kuning, topi yang berbulu kuning, sepatu boot hitam dengan garis tepi warna kuning, dan dengan topeng berbentuk sayap atas kupu-kupu berwarna jingga dan merah dengan garis kuning memisahkan antara kedua warna tersebut, lengkap dengan pedangnya yang terukir bunga-bunga warna _pink_ dan daun-daun hijau dengan _background_ warna ungu muda di _hand guard_-nya. Dan itu sudah pasti Private yang imut nan unyu.

Ia meluncur maju, bersembunyi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan _forward roll_, dan bersembunyi di balik gentong kayu tak terpakai.

Selanjutnya yang berada di tembok, memberi aba-aba pada yang di atas pohon untuk maju duluan. Siluet hitam putih itu turun dari pohon dengan jubah hitam bergaris tepi hijau muda, topi berbulu hijau muda, bersepatu boot hitam dengan garis tepi hijau muda, topeng berbentuk seperti sayap elang yang lebar yang berwarna antara kuning dan hijau, serta pedang yang terukir daun-daun _clover_ berdaun empat berwarna hijau tua dengan garis-garis elegan yang menghubungkan daun-daun tersebut dengan _background_ berwarna hijau zamrud di _hand guard_-nya. Dialah si ilmuwan, Kowalski.

Ia meluncur maju, bersembunyi, lalu ber-_forward roll_, dan bersembunyi di balik pilar sebuah rumah.

Yang di balik tembok maju duluan sambil memberi aba-aba pada yang di atas atap. Yang di balik tembok keluar dengan jubah hitam bergaris tepi biru tua, topi berbulu biru, sepatu boot hitam bergaris tepi biru muda, topeng berwarna hitam legam dengan kilauan-kilauan putih alias _gliter_, tak lupa dengan pedang berukir garis-garis putih elegan dan ber-_background_ hitam di setiap sudut _hand guard_-nya. Dan sedangkan mata pedangnya berwarna hitam legam, senada dengan topeng dan _hand guard_-nya. Dialah sang pemimpin, Skipper yang tegas dan berwibawa.

Ia meluncur maju, bersembunyi di semak-semak, mucul di balik pilar sebuah rumah, lalu muncul di batang pohon, lalu muncul lagi di balik gentong kayu tak terpakai.

Sedangkan yang berada di atas atap segera melompat turun mengikuti sang pemimpin. Ia memakai jubah hitam bergaris tepi merah, topi berbulu merah, sepatu boot hitam bergaris tepi merah, dengan topeng yang mempunyai tanduk berwarna _cream_ sedangkan bagian topengnya berwarna merah yang bercorak sisik ular, dan dengan pedang yang terukir patung ular melilit hand guard-nya, bagian kepala menunjukkan taringnya—menurutnya agar terlihat lebih keren. Dialah Rico yang gila akan ular.

Mereka bergabung kembali dan meluncur kembali dan berhenti di balik tembok—bersembunyi sambil mengamati setiap gerak-gerik orang yang lewat. Mereka berempat muncul secara vertikal di balik tembok. Posisi: Kowalski paling atas, bawahnya Skipper, bawahnya Private, bawahnya lagi Rico.

Ketika sedang serius-seriusnya, mereka tidak menyadari bayangan hitam datang mendekati mereka dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat familiar, "mew." Dan Meow pun sukses membuat para musketeer terlonjak kaget. Secara refleks, para musketeer menghunuskan pedang mereka ke arah sumber suara.

Dan setelah menyadari bahwa itu Meow, dengan napas tersengal-sengal—masih terkaget-kaget, Skipper menggumam, "kukira apa..."

"Meow, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Berbahaya untuk kamu yang masih kecil." Kata Private sambil melepas topengnya dan menggendong Meow. Meow hanya memandangnya dengan _kitten eyes_-nya yang teramat unyu dan imut. "Kelihatannya Meow ingin ikut dengan kita." Kata Private yang tahu arti dari tatapannya.

Mereka bertiga, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, berwajah _priceless_.

"Private, kau tahu aturannya untuk tidak membawa hewan tak berdaya di saat tugas patroli?" tanya Skipper dengan sangat sabar sambil melepas topengnya, dan diikuti yang lain.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Meow selalu mengikuti kita kemana pun kita pergi." Sahut Private.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Meow selalu mengikuti kita?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Kau tidak ingat? Saat kita latihan tadi pagi? Lalu saat kita ingin Meow jaga rumah? Lalu saat sampai di gerbang itu? Lalu saat ini? Meow selalu mengikuti kita kemana pun kita pergi!" seru Private mengingatkannya.

"Saat latihan? Kurasa tidak..." Kowalski mengingat-ingat.

"Kau dan Rico sedang asyik-asyiknya. Meow mengintip dari pintu atap, kau tahu?" sahut Skipper.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa menjaga Meow kalau seperti ini?" Tanya Private sambil menggendong Meow.

.

.

.

"Apakah aku harus menggendongnya seperti ini terus?" Tanya Private kesal.

"Yah, kalau kau capek, lebih baik turunkan saja Meow daripada kau yang encok." Saran Skipper. "Lagian Meow tidak terlalu berat, 'kan?"

"Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, memang tidak terlalu berat juga."

Private berjalan dengan yang lain dengan menggendong Meow di belakang punggung kecilnya laksana seorang ayah yang menggendong anaknya. "Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang pertama menemukan Meow, karena kau yang menyelamatkan Meow, karena kau menyaran agar Meow tinggal bersama kita, dan karena hanya kau yang menyukai benda-benda lucu." Jawab Kowalski panjang lebar dengan cepat, tepat, dan akurat.

"Tapi, mungkin saja kita bisa gantian. Setelah aku, Skippah, lalu kau, lalu Rico." Private tertawa gugup. "Ya, 'kan?" lanjutnya gugup.

"Aku malas." Kata Skipper.

"Aku tidak suka menggendong barang." Sahut Kowalski.

"Uh-uh." Tolak Rico.

"Lagian, kita punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Ayo, prajurit! Kenakan kembali topeng kalian!" Skipper dan kedua kawannya segera memakai kembali topengnya dan meluncur dengan cepat, sementara Private terus berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti mereka bertiga sambil terus menggendong Meow di belakang punggungnya.

Meow muncul dibalik jubahnya.

"Mew?" Tanya kucing kecil itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka tidak jahat. Mereka selalu begitu. Itulah cara kami menunjukkan rasa peduli." Jawab Private yang tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Meow.

"Mew?" Meow tidak percaya.

"Yah. Karena kami sudah tinggal bersama selama, entahlah, mungkin beberapa tahun, jadi kami selalu mengerti satu sama lain. Dan kami tahu jika kami tinggal bersama, kami harus menunjukkan rasa peduli pada teman." Jawabnya mantab.

"Mew?" Tanya Meow menunjuk ke mereka bertiga yang sudah berkumpul di tengah kota.

"Bukan. Kami punya selera yang berbeda, tentu saja. Dan tentu saja, jika selera kami berbeda, cara kami menunjukkan rasa peduli pada teman juga berbeda." Jawabnya.

"Wow."

"Apa?" Tanya Private. Meow hanya menggeleng dan masuk kembali ke dalam jubah kuningnya.

"Ayolah, Meow. Kita harus menyusul yang lain, kalau tidak mau dia marah." Private segera mengenakan topangnya dan mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul yang lainnya.

Di taman kota...

Di tengah-tengah taman kota, mereka berempat berkumpul di depan papan peta kota.

"Mengerti? Jadi Kowalski pergi ke barat, Rico ke timur, aku akan patroli di utara, sedangkan kau, Private, kau ke selatan." Komando sang pemimpin sambil menunjuk arah mata angin yang ada di peta taman kota.

"Aye-aye, kapten!" seru mereka bertiga serempak, dan Meow—yang berada di belakang punggung Private—juga melakukan gerakan hormat dengan senang.

"Sekarang!" seru sang kapten. Dan segera, mereka berempat berpisah ke arah mata angin yang dimaksud untuk berpatroli—mereka melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun setelah direkrut menjadi musketeer.

Jam 12.00 siang...

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali ke tengah taman kota.

"Bagaimana? Temukan sesuatu?" Tanya Skipper.

"Tidak. Bahkan sedikit kenakalan pun tidak ada." Jawab Kowalski.

"Kelihatannya kota ini seperti sudah 'menemukan' kedamaiannya." Sahut Private.

"Baiklah. Kelihatannya kerja kita selama ini tidak buruk. Kota ini sudah 'menemukan' kedamaiannya, dan kita tidak punya hal-hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Tapi tiba-tiba Meow langsung melompat dari balik jubah Private dan segera lari menuju tenggara.

"Meow? Meow! Tunggu, Meow! Kembali!" seru Private sambil berlari mengejarnya. Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico hanya berpandangan, lalu menyusul Private yang sudah agak jauh.

Meow terus berlari dan berhenti di balik tembok sambil mendesis. Private berlari menghampiri Meow sambil terengah-engah—karena lari tadi. "Meow! Kau ini, selalu menyusahkan saja..." tiba-tiba mata biru lautnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal dari Meow.

"Meow? Ada apa disana?" tanyanya. Dan Private terkesiap. Seseorang berjalan masuk ke gang kecil. Private yang sudah agak berpengalaman, tentu mencurigai gerak-gerik orang itu. Orang itu memakai baju biasa, celana biasa, dan sepatu biasa. Berumur berkisar antara 19 sampai 22 tahunan, masih muda. Tapi ada yang ganjal dibalik bajunya. Bagian punggungnya terlihat menonjol. Private tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dibalik bajunya, tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa pemuda itu pasti membawa sesuatu. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyimpan barangnya dengan hati-hati. Lalu Private memperhatikan bagian sepatunya. Ada sepotong kertas kecil yang menyembul keluar dari sepatunya. Memang pemuda ini tidak bisa menyimpan barang dengan baik. Dan di tangan pemuda itu ada sebuah dompet. Dan dari tadi, pemuda itu terus-terusan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, seperti dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengikutinya. Private semakin mencurigai pemuda itu. Apalagi yang dimasuki pemuda itu adalah gang yang rawan akan kejahatan, terutama pada waktu malam hari. Apa yang mau dilakukan pemuda ini? Pemuda ini masih terlalu muda untuk jalan santai menuju wilayah rawan preman. Apalagi pemuda itu membawa dompet yang sama sekali tidak disimpan.

Private kembali melirik pada Meow. Meow terus-terusan mendesis, yang berarti pemuda itu akan melakukan hal yang tidak beres. Dugaannya benar, pemuda ini sepertinya ingin mati. Ia _mau_ merekrut dirinya menjadi teman dari para preman itu. Jadi yang ada dibajunya adalah senjata, lalu dompet yang sengaja yang tidak ia simpan adalah untuk tebusan, dan sepucuk kertas yang menyembul keluar dari sepatunya adalah surat rekrut menjadi preman. Bodoh benar pemuda ini. Kalau ia benar-benar _ingin_ menjadi preman, kenapa tidak mendandani dirinya saja menjadi preman? Apalagi para preman itu tidak mengharapkan seorang tamu dari luar untuk masuk bergabung dengan mereka. Pernah sekali seorang pengawas kerajaan yang ingin sekali menangkap mereka menyamar menjadi preman dan masuk ke dalam geng berbahaya nan tengik itu. Lalu saat pengawas kerajaan itu ketahuan identitasnya, dan para preman tengik itu juga ketahuan, mereka itu langsung menghajar pangawas itu sampai ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah dan 1 kakinya harus diamputasi karena penyelamatan yang terlambat—karena kakinya berdarah sebegitu parahnya dan tak bisa diobati. Dan kali ini, hanya dewi fortuna saja yang bisa menghentikan perulangan peristiwa itu. Jika dewi Fortuna benar-benar merestuinya, pasti pemuda ini hanya akan mendapati dirinya babak belur dihajar para preman disitu. Jika tidak, pemuda ini akan mendapati dirinya diikat, lalu jika _benar-benar_ tidak beruntung, pemuda ini akan digantung dan berencana akan dimasukkan ke dalam panci panas. Sering kejadian itu dilaporkan terjadi. Private dan kawan-kawannya benar-benar sibuk waktu itu.

"Hei." Private dan Meow pun sukses melompat terkejut. "Untuk apa kamu ngintip gang berbahaya itu? Kamu mau mati?" gurau Skipper.

"Shh!" Private menempatkan sirip kecilnya di paruhnya, dan menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang tadi diawasinya. Baik Skipper, Kowalski, maupun Rico terkesiap karena pemuda itu masuk ke dalam gang berbahaya itu.

"Gawat! Bisa runyam kalau dia masuk ke situ. Peristiwa itu akan terulang kembali." Celetuk Skipper.

"Aku tidak mau lagi ada pertumpahan darah. Aku sudah cukup melihat darah dan luka di kakinya yang terinfeksi! Aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti itu!" seru—bisik Private.

"Err... itu yang dulu. Sekarang belum tentu ada pertumpahan darah, 'kan? Kini yang masuk hanyalah seorang pemuda, bukan seorang pengawas kerajaan." Kowalski meyakinkan. "Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu, kok." Sahut Private.

"Ya, aku juga. Pemuda itu akan merekrut dirinya untuk menjadi teman dari para preman tengik itu." Celetuk Skipper.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu secepat itu? Aku saja butuh waktu beberapa menit." Tanya Private.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Skipper?" Tanya Kowalski tak percaya.

"Selain Private, akan kujelaskan. Lihat bagian punggungnya? Ada tonjolan, 'kan? Jika dihubungkan dengan tempat seperti ini, rawan kejahatan ini, sudah pasti dia membawa senjata." Jelasnya.

"Oh, iya. Aku lihat. Lalu untuk apa membawa senjata? Apa untuk memamerkan dirinya bahwa dia juga punya senjata?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Mungkin saja. Lalu bagian sepatunya, kau lihat? Ada sepotong kertas menyembul keluar, 'kan? Itu surat rekrut yang menurutnya akan berhasil menjadikannya preman. Bodoh sekali pemuda itu. Kalau dia ingin menjadi preman, kenapa tidak ajak langsung saja dia menjadi teman preman tengik itu?" jelasnya lagi.

"Benar juga. Lalu dompet yang tidak ia simpan itu benar-benar mencurigakan." Kata Kowalski.

"Benar." Kali ini giliran Private yang menjelaskan. "Mungkin dompet yang ia bawa itu untuk tebusan supaya ia bisa diperbolehkan masuk geng preman itu. Dan mungkin, jika tidak diperbolehkan, pemuda itu akan diusir dengan cara yang agak lembut. Artinya, secara harafiah, tidak diusir dengan cara menghajar." Jelas Private.

"Betul. Betul sekali." Kata Skipper membetulkan. "Sepertinya kemampuan hipotesamu sudah berkembang, Private." Katanya memuji.

"Ah, tidak. Biasa saja." Sahut Private merendahkan diri.

"Cukup! Kita harus menghentikan aksi pemuda itu! Kalau tidak, peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali!" seru Kowalski.

"Benar. Ayo, bergerak, kawan-kawan!" seru Skipper. Dan mereka berlima pun bergerak untuk menghentikan pemuda yang kelihatannya masih polos itu untuk melakukan tindak kriminal.

~~~oOo~~~

The First Patrol 2

Pemuda itu terus saja menengok kesana-kemari, takut jikalau ada orang yang mengikuti. Ia pasang mata dan telinga dengan lebih teliti. Dengan agak ragu-ragu, pemuda itu terus melangkah maju menuju gang angker itu—sebenarnya berbahaya, bukan angker. Pemuda itu terus saja mengeluarkan keringat dingin, takut kalau-kalau para preman itu akan menghajarnya di tempat. Ia terus saja berjalan menyusuri gang itu. Sebenarnya, tempat para preman itu tersembunyi di gang ini. Dan biasanya, mereka keluar kalau hari sudah malam.

Terus terang saja, ia takut sekali pada preman itu. Jika diterima saja, ia pasti sudah bersyukur tidak dihajar. Jika tidak, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu mungkin memang sudah takdir untuk benjol di kepala, tidak, mungkin lebih dari sekedar benjol. Pemuda itu ngeri memikirkannya. Apa lebih baik mundur saja? Jangan! Ibunya membutuhkannya. Ibunya pasti sedang menunggunya dirumah. Pemuda itu nekat maju terus, sampai ketika ia melihat sosok aneh. Sosok itu menggunakan jaket bekas yang lusuh, memakai topi, tapi terus diam saja di situ. Mengira sosok itu adalah preman yang ia cari, pemuda itu angkat bicara.

"Per-permisi." Salamnya gugup. Sosok itu menoleh sedikit—yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersentak. "Ah, a-aku be-berniat untuk ber-bergabung ke dalam ge-gengmu. A-apakah bisa?" tanyanya dengan sangat sopan walaupun kelihatannya sangat ketakutan. Sosok itu mulai terdengar suara bisik-bisikkan—yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersentak lagi. Sosok itu mulai berpaling padanya, tapi pemuda itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang terhalang oleh topi itu.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya sosok itu—yang menurut perhitungan pemuda itu, umurnya lebih dari 30 tahunan. Pemuda itu mulai merasa ketakutan. Tapi dengan penuh keberanian yang ekstra, pemuda itu mengulang kembali perkataannya.

"Bi-bisa tidak aku bergabung ke-ke dalam gengmu?"

Hening.

"Berani sekali kau datang ke sini tanpa adanya seijin dari pengawas kerajaan. Padahal gang ini adalah gang paling berbahaya, apalagi untuk orang semuda kau." Balas orang itu dingin. Pemuda itu bingung, kenapa preman itu—menurutnya—memaksanya bilang pada pengawas kerajaan?

"Kau tidak bicara pada para musketeer, kan?" Tanya sosok itu mulai serius.

"E-eh, a-aku..." pemuda itu tergagap, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hmph." Sosok itu mendengus. "Kami bilang..." sosok itu meraih jaket lusuh dan topinya dan mulai menunjukkan sosok-sosok aslinya.

"Kau tidak bicara pada kami, kan?" dan sosok-sosok itu adalah yang paling ditakuti pemuda itu; musketeer. Sang pemimpin melanjutkan, "anak muda?"

"Mus-musketeer!" seru pemuda itu panik, sementara para musketeer tersenyum menantang. "Ugh!" pemuda itu berniat meraih golok yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya, ketika sang pemimpin melesat, mendarat dengan ringan di pundak pemuda itu, dan menodongkan pedang hitamnya ke leher pemuda itu tanpa diketahuinya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kau berniat untuk menemui preman itu, kan?" Tanya musketeer biru itu dengan gagah.

Lalu musketeer kuning maju, "menyerahlah. Kau sudah terkepung. Kami takkan membiarkanmu menemui mereka."

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan musketeer hijau, "lagipula, buat apa kau menjadi preman? Tidak ada untungnya, kau tahu?"

Dan musketeer merah maju, "uh-huh!" katanya mengiyakan.

"Beruntung kami belum memanggil para pengawas." Kata pemimpin musketeer. "Tenang. Kami takkan menyakitimu, kalau kau mau mendengarkan kami sekali saja." Katanya menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Keluar dari sini, segera. Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, segera keluar dari sini. Kami tidak ingin disusahkan oleh satu orang muda yang mempunyai impian konyol ingin masuk geng tengik ini." katanya dingin.

Mendengar itu, pemuda itu langsung terduduk lunglai dan mulai terisak-isak. "Ng? Eh?" sang pemimpin dan musketeer lain terkejut mendengar isakkan sang pemuda. "Eh, ka-kami tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Tapi kami harus melarangmu masuk ke gang ini, karena pernah ada kasus pembunuhan di sini. Dan kami..." belum sempat pemimpin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang pemuda mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku harus. Bukan ingin." Katanya singkat.

"Eh?" mereka berempat terkejut.

"Sebenarnya, ayahku meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, dan aku diasuh ibuku sampai dia sakit seperti ini. Aku sudah mencari pekerjaan ke manapun, tapi tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi preman jalanan." Katanya lirih. Para musketeer memandangnya iba, mengingat masa lalu mereka juga seperti itu.

"Aku, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Aku tidak bisa menghasilkan uang untuk membayar biaya pengobatan ibu, aku tidak punya pekerjaan, dan aku sendirian lagi." Air matanya terus mengucur deras. "Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi aku pantas hidup atau tidak." Mendengar kalimat itu, sang pemimpin musketeer segera mencengkram kerah pemuda itu.

"Tidak tahu lagi kau pantas hidup atau tidak? Bicara apa kau?" Suara pemimpin musketeer tak terlalu kedengaran, pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

"Eh?" pemuda itu menyeka air matanya.

"Kau ini masih muda, tapi _harus_ jadi preman?! Kamu mikir dari mana, sih?!" Kali ini pemimpin berseru, dan yang lain terkejut. Bahkan musketeer hijau atau Kowalski pun berbisik-bisik pada musketeer kuning.

"Tak kusangka dia bisa semarah ini." bisiknya.

"Benar juga. Sebelumnya paling hanya _sapphire stare_. Tak kusangka bisa begitu." Balas musketeer kuning atau Private kagum.

"KAU MASIH MUDA! MASA DEPANMU MASIH PANJANG! JANGAN BERPIKIR LANGSUNG UNTUK MENJADI PREMAN! PIKIRKANLAH IBUMU YANG PASTINYA AKAN KECEWA PADAMU! APA KAU BISA MENERIMANYA?!" Musketeer biru itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak bisa menerima keputusan pemuda itu. Musketeer lainnya hanya bisa diam terpaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebelumnya, pemimpin tidak pernah semarah ini. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maju selangkah pun tidak bisa. Bahkan musketeer merah atau Rico yang biasanya pemberani seperti itu takut untuk maju _satu_ langkah kecil saja.

"Kowalski, apa sebaiknya kita panggil Marlene saja? Dia bisa mengatasi ini. kalau terus berlanjut begini, Skippah bisa melukai anak itu." bisik Private memberi saran.

"Benar juga. Hanya Marlene yang bisa mengatasi kejadian seperti ini." Kowalski menyetujui. "Tapi bagaimana cara memanggilnya? Kita berada di tengah pertempuran seperti ini?" bisiknya.

"Wah, tidak biasanya kau kehabisan ide. Apa memang segitu saja kepintaranmu?" goda Private.

"Diam kau." Kowalski memperingatkan.

Kowalski berpikir sebentar. "Rico, kau pergi lewat atap dan cari Marlene. Hanya dia yang bisa mengatasi ini." Rico mengangguk dan segera melangkah diam-diam ke belakang dan melesat ke atas atap untuk mencari Marlene. Tapi tiba-tiba Meow mendahului dan melesat dengan cepat ke atas atap dan lari.

"Meow!" Private terkejut melihat Meow pergi tanpa ada suara sama sekali.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin dia berniat untuk memanggil pertolongan. Rico, kau ikuti Meow dari belakang dan awasi dia. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya." Perintah Kowalski. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rico segera melesat mengikuti Meow dari belakang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya insiden gang itu berakhir dan pemuda itu menyesal akan perbuatannya yang bodoh, dan akhirnya ibunya mendapatkan pengobatan gratis. Pemimpin musketeer biru atau Skipper yang tadi memarahi anak itu pun akhirnya reda.

"Yah, semuanya berkat kucing kecil ini." Skipper mengelus kepala anak kucing itu. "Dia yang memberitahukan Marlene tentang insiden ini dan mereka dengan Rico yang dari tadi mengawasinya datang dan menyelamatkan anak itu dan ibunya," kata Skipper menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa kalian tadi sempat menutup mata? Kalau kalian tidak menutup mata, pastinya kalian melihat aksi Meow tadi," tanya Skipper. Sontak saja, Kowalski dan Private tersentak.

"Err... kami takut kalau-kalau kau meledak seperti dulu lagi. Nanti kau malah melukai anak itu. Private tentu tidak bisa melihatnya, makanya kututup matanya. Tapi ketika emosimu meluap, aku juga menutup mataku, takut nanti kalau kau malah berpaling pada kami." Kowalski menjelaskan, penjelasan yang membuat Skipper kesal pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Tapi aku dengar, ada keributan di sekitar kami. Aku buka mata pelan-pelan, lalu melihat Marlene, Meow dan Rico di depan," lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku pun tadi sempat lega. Aku tadi berpikir nanti kita bisa pingsan kalau kita lihat jurusmu itu," lanjut Private gugup. Lalu Kowalski menyikunya dengan cepat, seakan berkata, 'jangan berkata seperti itu di depannya'.

"Oh, tentang _sapphire stare_, ya? Yah, kalau itu sih, aku juga berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkannya," kata Skipper sambil melipat siripnya. "Lagian aku juga tidak mau melukai anak itu. Dia masih mempunyai ibu, dan aku juga tidak tega."

Lalu seekor berang-berang musketeer mendekati Skipper. Musketeer itu mengenakan topi nila berbulu _lavender_, topengnya berbentuk pita berwarna nila dan ada bercak-bercak warna _lavender_ dengan _gliter_ putih, berjubah nila bergaris tepi ungu, bersepatu boot hitam bergaya wanita dengan garis tepi _lavender_, dengan pedang berukir dua bunga krisan berwarna putih di bagian depan dan belakang dengan daun-daun _clover_ yang menghubungkan bunga krisan itu, dan _background hand guard_-nya berwarna _lavender_. Dialah Marlene, satu-satunya musketeer wanita di kerajaan Central Park. Ia biasa menjaga daerah pedesaan, berbeda dengan quartet sekawan ini yang biasa menjaga daerah perkotaan.

"Skipper, lain kali jaga emosimu. Kau benar-benar mudah marah," peringat Marlene padanya.

"He? Memang kau ini apaku? Orang tuaku? Maaf, ya, nona. Itu takkan terjadi," balas Skipper sarkastis.

Marlene tertegun, lalu membalas, "bukan begitu! Maksudku jagalah emosimu! Bukan maksudku untuk memperhatikan kondisimu seperti, aku ini ibumu, tidak!"

Skipper yang merasa tersinggung pun balik membalas, "kalau begitu tidak usah memperhatikanku! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

Marlene terkesiap. Skipper berjalan melewati berang-berang itu. Marlene pun bingung dengan pinguin itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Tidak usah bingung begitu, Marlene. Dulu Skipper punya dendam sama ibunya," jelas Kowalski prihatin.

"Ya, dulu dia pernah hampir dilukai oleh ibunya sendiri," sambung Private.

"Benarkah?" Marlene tidak percaya.

"Loh, Skipper belum cerita, ya?" tanya Kowalski terkejut.

"Bukannya kalian begitu akrab akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Private menggoda.

"Eh, enak saja. Orang yang galak dan egois begitu? Maaf, ya," jawab Marlene dengan sarkastis. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanyanya.

"Ehm, kami tidak bisa menceritakan di depan massa. Bisa-bisa kami kena _blackmail_ kayak dulu lagi," cegah Kowalski.

22


End file.
